


伯勉-学长

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 因为同性恋身份曝光所以好像变得有点尴尬呢。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 9





	伯勉-学长

学长

cp:白勉/微冰水

by:你里光光

边伯贤酒量太差了，喝了几杯就醉了，如果不是朴灿烈拦着，他已经要跳到桌子上跳脱衣舞了。金俊勉没能见到边伯贤喝醉耍酒疯的现场画面，一切都是朴灿烈囗述给他的，但是朴灿烈也满嘴的酒气，让金俊勉不敢完全相信他。

“所以你就打电话给我了?”金俊勉两只手托着边伯贤的腋下，堪堪站稳，睡得迷迷糊糊的边伯贤干脆把重量全压在他身上，他只能艰难的支撑着。

对面的朴灿烈不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺：“我今晚还有点事，就拜托俊勉哥一个晚上嘛，我明天早上就来接他回宿舍！保证不打扰你学习！”

金俊勉也不傻，大晚上的朴灿烈这小子还能有什么事呢？不远处那个身材高挑的女孩儿一直在往这边看，想必就是前几天朴灿烈跟他提过的新女友了。而喝醉了的边伯贤，很显然成了朴灿烈和这个新女友的二人世界里的电灯泡。

金俊勉叹囗气道：“去吧。明天九点半我有课，你来了给我打电话。”

听到金俊勉这么善解人意，朴灿烈的笑都咧到了耳根，伸手拦了一辆出租，还热情地帮金俊勉打开了门，看金俊勉把边伯贤塞进了后座、坐上了车，朴灿烈又热情的帮他们关上了，挥挥手道：“俊勉哥放心，我明早九点一定准时把他接走！”

看着金俊勉们的车远去，朴灿烈双手合十，也不知是给金俊勉还是边伯贤祈祷。

司机大概是开久了夜班心情不好，一路上也没和金俊勉搭过一句话，车里安静得不得了，金俊勉的思绪也开始胡乱的飘。其实住一晚也没什么。他转头看了一眼正靠在车窗上睡着的边伯贤，心想。

如果边伯贤现在还有意识，知道是要被自己带回出租屋，会不会以死相逼跳窗而逃……

如果边伯贤还有意识，只怕自己只会比边伯贤更尴尬吧……

他已经有大半年的时间没有和边伯贤单独相处过了。不知道从什么时候起，两个人之间的关系就陷入了一种气氛微妙的尴尬中。尴尬到两个人同处一个空间时，必须得有第三个熟人在场，而扮演这个熟人角色的，一般都是朴灿烈。

朴灿烈也为此叫苦连连：“我真的还有事啊！能不能先走啊！”他经常陪这俩人熬到半夜，俩人却都没有提出回家的意思。

“不能。”伴随而来的是边伯贤和金俊勉的异口同声。

“你看，这时候你们又那么有默契了。”朴灿烈忍不住扶额，然而两个人只是白了他一眼，然后继续核对手里的资料。

朴灿烈无法，只能缩回学生会的沙发里继续玩手机游戏，直到陪着俩人把“公事”办完，才能回宿舍睡觉。

其实以前两人并不是这么尴尬，边伯贤和朴灿烈刚加入学生会的时候，认识的第一个人就是金俊勉，那时候的金俊勉正在忙着竞选学生会主席，为了拉拢人心，对新来的两个学弟也就格外好，两个学弟也就自然而然的成了他在学生会里的心腹。第二年朴灿烈交了个女朋友，忙于恋爱只能退了学生会，剩下边伯贤和金俊勉朝夕相处，两人关系也一直很亲密，关系最好的那段时间俩人去澡堂都要约着一起，一开始金俊勉会觉得别扭，但边伯贤却似乎很享受这样的坦诚相见。

关系的转折点大概是边伯贤发现金俊勉的秘密开始。那天晚上他们刚准备完元旦晚会的材料，天上下了雾，寒冷的空气也仿佛被凝结在这厚重的雾里，他们站在教学楼的门口，打闹着互相取暖聊天。

“金俊勉。”一个熟悉的声音从背后响起。

金俊勉回过头，金珉锡正站在不远处的自习室门口，带着一副圆框眼镜，手里拿着书，看起来是刚上完晚自习。金俊勉楞在原地半天没说出一句话，边伯贤用手肘推了推他，他也没有回过神来。

大概是不想让边伯贤听到他们的谈话，金珉锡把金俊勉带到了走廊的尽头。边伯贤站在空荡荡的教学楼大厅里，被冻得直哆嗦，可教学楼的隔音做的并不算好，他听到“咚”的一声响，怕金俊勉有危险，赶忙跑了过去。他看到的是靠墙站着的金俊勉，和倒在地上的金珉锡。

金珉锡站了起来，捡起了地上的镜片碎了的眼镜，绕过边伯贤，径直走了。边伯贤看见了他左脸颊上红色的巴掌印。

“你们打架了啊?”边伯贤问。

“没有。”

“那他怎么……”

“他是我前男友。”金俊勉坦诚道，“我没想到他为了别人跑去中国留学，现在还会回来。”他看边伯贤不说话，又道，“我是GAY，边伯贤，以后别找我一起洗澡了。”

“可是……”边伯贤一下子找不到什么语言，金俊勉也没听他说完，转身走了，他的身影很快消失在了浓浓的雾中。

从那之后金俊勉就躲了边伯贤很长时间，电话不接，消息不回，除了每周会在学生会的例会上见面，可开完会金俊勉也会找个借口匆匆溜走。已经退了学生会的朴灿烈也给他打了电话，问他为什么一直躲着边伯贤。

为什么要一直躲啊?因为秘密被对方知道了啊！到底自己为什么要头脑一热全盘托出呢？明明说是打架了的话对方也会相信啊！金俊勉一直处于这样的懊恼中，并且经常会懊恼到思绪离家出走，变成发呆。

“到底为什么要全部告诉他了之后又这么后悔呢？伯贤一定很讨厌我吧。”

就连现在，一手搀着边伯贤，一手还要在裤兜里掏钥匙的时候，金俊勉也控制不了的喃喃自语道。

“哐”

因为分心，金俊勉没抱稳，边伯贤的脑袋重重地撞在了门框上。

可是边伯贤喝得太醉，只微微皱了皱眉，并没有醒过来。金俊勉赶紧把他搀进了家，扔在了沙发上。接下来呢？让他在沙发上自生自灭是不是不太好？金俊勉叹了囗气，还是拐进了卫生间，打了一盆热水，给边伯贤擦脸。看着边伯贤清秀帅气的脸恢复了干净，金俊勉也忍不住在心里赞叹了一下。可是接下来——金俊勉看了一眼边伯贤已经蹭得脏兮兮的卫衣，也不知道该不该帮他脱。

而沙发上的边伯贤此刻却不安分的扭了扭，伸手扯松了卫衣的领口，嘴里喃喃道：“怎么那么热……”他睁开了眼睛，眼神里却还是浓浓的醉意，他看到一旁的金俊勉，和金俊勉手里的毛巾——他抬起手，把卫衣脱了下来：“帮我擦擦……”

看到边伯贤突然脱了衣服，金俊勉被吓得不知道下一步该怎么做，又听到边伯贤要自己给他擦拭身体，气不打一处来，他把毛巾摔在了边伯贤身上：“醒了就自己擦。”

“不嘛，俊勉哥擦的最舒服。”他又躺了下去，一脸的耍无赖。

到底是醒没醒啊？金俊勉腹诽道，可他一向拒绝不了边伯贤的撒娇，以前他们一起洗过不少澡，也没少帮对方擦过背。可现在，金俊勉是在和边伯贤面对面，温热的毛巾的纤维颗粒摩擦着他胸前的皮肤，擦过的地方微微发红，困于金俊勉狭小的出租屋客厅中，气氛暧昧到燥热。毛巾又往下滑了滑，是边伯贤分明的腹肌，以前总说自己不喜欢运动，腹肌到底是怎么保持的那么好的啊？金俊勉的思绪又飘远了。

握着毛巾的手被抓住，边伯贤用的力气不小，金俊勉挣脱不开。

“俊勉哥在发什么呆呢？”边伯贤道。

还没等金俊勉回答，边伯贤带着酒气的气息就毫无缝隙的填满了金俊勉的呼吸。他亲了他，舌头撬开他的齿关简直轻而易举。金俊勉可以推开他的，但是金俊勉没有这么做，边伯贤身上的酒气没有想象中那么难闻，甚至让金俊勉感到了片刻的眩晕，仿佛自己也喝醉了一般，他甚至忍不住回应他的亲吻。

“俊勉哥，你擦得太色情了……”边伯贤轻笑道，他的手仍旧紧紧抓着金俊勉的手，往下身一探，金俊勉摸到了他裤裆那儿滚烫的小山包。

“你喝醉了，伯贤……”

“哥哥随时可以推开我。”边伯贤道，“如果哥哥不想的话。”边伯贤又拉着金俊勉的手往金俊勉的身下探去，金俊勉隔着裤子摸到了自己同样勃起的性器。

“我从来没介意过俊勉哥是GAY，作为你的学弟、你的同伴、你的朋友，我从来没想过会因为哥的性向而疏远哥……”边伯贤道，“但俊勉哥为什么一直不肯给我一个告诉你的机会呢？你好像一直在躲着我，这让我很难熬。我每天都在这么想着，想着想着，终于有一天，我发现想起哥的时候，会勃起。”

他的吻落在金俊勉的脸上，手也探进了金俊勉的衬衫里：“其实我和哥，是同一类人呀。”

金俊勉有些发懵，边伯贤的话语让他一时之间消化不过来。他站在原地，任由边伯贤的手解开他的腰带，伸进他的衣服，揉捏着他胸前的樱红。

“现在，我想让哥明白我全部的心意……我喜欢俊勉哥。”他的表情很委屈，下垂的眼角更是显得可怜兮兮，说出的话却和表情截然不同：“想要把哥按住，狠狠的操哥哥，操到哥哥再也无法对别的男人或者女人，产生任何的兴趣。想要哥只属于我一个人。”

他在金俊勉最柔软的腰侧掐了一把，双手掐着金俊勉的腰，往自己身前一拉，下腹的欲望就这么隔着裤子蹭在了一起。

“俊勉哥，不要拒绝我。”他不再用询问和恳切的语气，他肯定的口吻，让金俊勉无从拒绝。

边伯贤一只手按着金俊勉的后腰不让他逃走，一只手伸进了金俊勉的裤子里，穿过内裤，揉捏着金俊勉愈发肿胀的性器。太久没做过了，竟然只是看到了边伯贤裸露的上身就有了反应，这让金俊勉难堪不已，可他现在也被边伯贤亲吻得没有喘息思考的空隙，只是被边伯贤用手套弄着性器，快感就仿佛已经吞噬了理智。

“唔……嗯……”

呻吟就从喉咙里溢了出来。

啊啊啊为什么要呻吟！金俊勉脑内炸起了小烟花，这样的声音似乎已经将今晚的战局宣告溃败，他甚至听见了边伯贤满意的轻笑声。原本只是在亲吻他的脖颈的边伯贤，换成了牙齿，轻轻咬了一口金俊勉不安的滚动的喉结，像极了捕猎成功的小狼。

逃不掉了。他被边伯贤慢慢推坐在了沙发上，衣服已经被边伯贤脱光，赤裸裸的身体让他无可躲避，边伯贤细腻的吻，从他的额头，亲吻到他的鼻尖，然后是胸口、小腹。最后笑眯眯地蹲在金俊勉面前，看着金俊勉勃起的性器，道：“哥好可爱，是因为皮肤太白吗？这里也是粉色的呢。”

“别看了。”金俊勉伸手去遮，耻部被看得一干二净，让他的拒绝也显得那么没底气。

边伯贤拉开了他的手：“哥哥现在不释放出来的话，等会儿我干哥哥的时候，哥哥会更难受，会想哭着喊着求我让哥哥射精的。”

一脸乖巧的说出这样不堪的话，让金俊勉心中发憷，不敢再阻拦边伯贤。

他的性器被边伯贤含住，温软湿热的触感让金俊勉止不住的发抖，可边伯贤只是用舌尖戏弄似的舔了舔他的龟头，又将他的性器吐了出去。失去了抚慰的金俊勉扭了扭腰，希望边伯贤能继续帮他口交。

“以前有没有人帮哥哥这么做过呢？”边伯贤一手握着金俊勉的性器，舌头若有似无的舔弄着性器上的皮肤。

快感让金俊勉发抖，他的双腿此刻正架在边伯贤的肩膀上，他无法合拢双腿，手不安的抓住了边伯贤的头发，恳求道：“没有，伯贤是第一个，不要玩了……伯贤……帮帮我……”

听到金俊勉的回答，边伯贤非常满意，他奖励似的亲了一口金俊勉的大腿根，便将金俊勉的整根阴茎吞入了口中。

舌头卷起，包裹吮吸着金俊勉的性器，边伯贤能感受到它柱身上的血管在跳动。

就要到极限了。

快感攀上巅峰的那一刻。

金俊勉拼命的向沙发后面缩，他推操着边伯贤的脑袋，祈求边伯贤在他射精之前让他退出去。边伯贤的手牢牢抓住金俊勉的大腿，将他的性器整根吞入。深喉的快感让金俊勉达到了顶峰，他抽搐了一下，射在了边伯贤嘴里。

虽然边伯贤早有准备，也还是被呛得咳了几声，他满足的吞下了金俊勉的精液，然后又将喷在金俊勉大腿根的精液也一点点儿舔舐干净。

“俊勉哥是甜的哦。”他凑过去，亲吻金俊勉，撬开了金俊勉的齿关，想和他分享这份甜蜜，“哥也尝尝看。”

哪儿有什么甜味？席卷过金俊勉口腔的边伯贤的舌头上，全是酒精的辣味和性爱的腥味，他柔软的舌头在口腔里抵抗着，而侵略而入的边伯贤的舌头也不甘示弱，金俊勉软绵绵的挣扎反而成了催情剂。边伯贤的手摸到了金俊勉还张开着的大腿根，指头在穴口探了探，便长驱直入。

第一根指头的进入有些干涩，简单开括几下后便迫不及待的塞入了第二根、第三根。适应的时间太短，后穴被撑开的感觉让金俊勉忍不住的深呼吸想放松自己，他低头的时候就能看到边伯贤在他后穴里抽插的手指，青葱般白皙且骨节分明的手指来回抽插的时候带出了不少透明的肠液，成了天然的润滑液。

“哥后面已经变得又湿又软了？怎么会那么湿，哥是女孩子吗？”边伯贤的手指弯曲起来，将金俊勉的后穴填充得更满，“那这里呢？有没有人进入过哥哥的这里呢？”

金俊勉没回答，他努力深呼吸着，想要尽早适应后穴被填充满的感觉。

“不回答就是默认了吗？”边伯贤摸到了他体内的那一点点凸起，他用力的按了下去，“是谁？那个金珉锡吗？”

不知道是因为敏感点被刺激还是听到了金珉锡的名字，金俊勉的身体微微发抖，他咬着下唇，好看的眉毛拧在一起：“伯贤，我想要你。”

听到了金俊勉的请求，边伯贤抽出了手指，随意抽过茶几上的抽纸擦干净手，抓住金俊勉的两条腿，掰开到极限：“以后这句话只能对我说，不许再对别人说了。”

被填充满了，柔软的肠道收缩完又舒展开，努力吞吐着边伯贤又大又硬的性器。好像一下子就被捅到了最深处，被完完全全的占有了。金俊勉有些眩晕，明明没有喝酒，怎么现在比喝了酒的边伯贤还飘飘忽忽。

前列腺点被后穴内粗大的阴茎反复刺激着，恍惚间他感受到了自己的阴茎正随着边伯贤的抽插再次勃起，血液再次往他的下半身汇聚，他的大脑开始缺氧，剩下的神经似乎都在狂欢着享受着被操弄的酥麻的快感。边伯贤也察觉了他的反应，伸手握住了他的阴茎上下撸动。

“哥又勃起了哦。”边伯贤凑过去，蹭了蹭金俊勉的鼻子。

刚刚释放过一轮并没有什么用，金俊勉的性器现在也胀痛的厉害，边伯贤每次都撞击在他最敏感的那点上，碾过他的神经末梢，让他的性器充血肿胀，然而铃口被边伯贤用手指堵住，无法排解的快感变成了蚂蚁，顺着他的血管爬过，酥痒难耐。

“伯贤，求求你……唔……让我射……”

“不可以哦，俊勉哥，我才刚刚开始呢。”

“不要了……不要了……我不要了……”眼泪像是不受控制一般从眼角溢了出来，他已经顾不得什么作为学长的尊严，他伸手抓住了边伯贤的手臂，想推开却又因为性欲而没有足够的力气，被边伯贤握在手心里的性器完全失去了支配的意志，不管是前面还是后穴，快感都让他快崩溃。

恳求渐渐变成了呜咽声，后穴不受控制的收缩着，却把边伯贤埋在他体内的阴茎越吸越紧。

“哥的小穴那么紧，收缩得那么厉害，一点都看不出来哥是不想要了。”边伯贤道。

“呜……唔呜……”金俊勉说不出话来，只能咬着嘴唇避免呻吟声变成无序淫乱的抽噎。怎么会才被边伯贤操弄一会儿就崩溃得这么厉害，金俊勉想不明白，可是边伯贤一对他说那些下流的话，就让他身体不由自主的发生反应。

浑身都发软，却又无法控制的在颤抖。眼泪胡乱的流了满脸，现在一定很丑吧？金俊勉抬起手，捂住了自己的脸，可那些夹杂着哭腔的呻吟还是从他的指缝里漏了出来。

见金俊勉不肯让自己看他的脸，边伯贤松开了困住他性器的手，狠狠的顶弄几下，金俊勉被刺激得又一次射了出来。

射完精的金俊勉整个人都松懈了下来，顾不得还留在自己体内的边伯贤的性器，居然真的哭了起来。

“边伯贤你太过分了！”他还是捂着脸，绝不让边伯贤看到他哭得稀里哗啦的样子，“怎么可以这样哇！”

边伯贤也停下了动作，俯下身在金俊勉捂住脸的手背上亲了一囗：“我怎么过分了？因为把哥操哭了吗？”

“……”金俊勉不出声，显然还在平复情绪。

可边伯贤的性器还硬着，被金俊勉柔软的后穴吞没。

边伯贤本来也想粗暴到底，可真的看到金俊勉啜泣的样子，又觉得不忍心。他喜欢金俊勉，其实是在这“疏远”的半年里渐渐明晰的心意，他一直找不到那天晚上看见金俊勉和金珉锡在一起时心中的不爽的原因，明明金俊勉是喜欢他的。

是的，在金珉锡出现之前，边伯贤就知道了金俊勉的秘密。他在学生会的沙发上午睡，微微转醒的时候感受到了一道视线正在看着自己，他眯着眼睛，发现是金俊勉正在看他，似乎是被他睡着的样子可爱到，金俊勉忍不住弯起眼睛笑。他看到金俊勉犹豫了一会儿，然后慢慢、慢慢的靠近自己，若有似无的亲吻匆忙的略过了他的脸颊。啊，好像没有很讨厌。所以边伯贤就继续装睡，并没有将这件事拆穿。

他以为这样的不讨厌只是因为对方是自己亲密的朋友，直到有天朴灿烈喝醉了，耍酒疯抓着人乱亲，边伯贤也难逃一劫被朴灿烈在脸上啪叽一囗，他嫌弃的擦掉了朴灿烈的口水，然后发现自己对金俊勉确实是有不同。大二专业课程多得令人发指，他还是舍不得退学生会，跟着金俊勉忙前忙后，充满了满足感，金俊勉也很信任他，两个人几乎成了学生会的黄金搭档。

以前从不早起的他会在金俊勉有早课的日子去食堂买了早饭，在教学楼的转角塞给匆忙赶来上课的金俊勉，也在澡堂里悄悄打量过金俊勉的身体。他不知道他为什么会对金俊勉有这些“不同”，也不知道金俊勉有没有感受到过这些“不同”，金俊勉总是眯着眼睛叫他“伯贤呀～我们伯贤呀～是我最好的弟弟呀。”边说边笑。

去他妈的弟弟。

金珉锡的出现，将原本的平衡打破了。边伯贤发现，他不止想做金俊勉的好弟弟。他更想金俊勉能将自己的快乐和烦恼都分享给自己，他更想金俊勉看向自己的眼神，能像那晚看金珉锡时流露出的那一点点的向往。

可金俊勉只知道躲，就如同现在，双手捂着脸，拒绝正视自己的欲望。

边伯贤认真的亲吻遍了金俊勉捂住脸的双手，等金俊勉的抽泣声低下去，边伯贤才道：“哥如果真的不想要我碰你了，就推开我。”

“……唔……”金俊勉小声呜咽道，“太大了……我受不了……”

“那我轻一点？”边伯贤温柔的亲吻着金俊勉的指尖，询问道。

金俊勉松开了双手，点了点头。耳根都被烧红了。

“俊勉哥你在脸红吗？”边伯贤笑道。

“……不要看我的脸。”金俊勉扭过头去。他伸手扶住边伯贤的肩膀，示意边伯贤继续。

“哥你这么可爱，少看一眼都很亏啊。”边伯贤亲着他发烫的脸颊，笑道。

边伯贤说好的会轻一点，最后还是食言了，金俊勉不知道又被他操射了几次，最后腿已经软到没有力气站稳，射出的精液也成了淡淡稀薄的颜色，可边伯贤的精力仍旧很旺盛，抓着他的腰将他压在了浴缸边又操了一次。

“那么这里，俊勉哥，有人射在过里面吗？”

“唔……唔……没有……只有伯贤……呜呜……太多了……满出来了……呜呜……伯贤……太多了……”浴缸太滑，金俊勉扒着浴缸边缘想往外逃，却最终又是牢牢的被边伯贤锁在怀里，滚烫的精液喷射在他的后穴里，他甚至能感受到溢满了的精液正在往外流，分不清是边伯贤的还是他自己的精液黏满了他的大腿根。

两个小时前边伯贤答应他绝对会轻一点，一个小时前边伯贤答应他绝对不会射在里面……

啊……边伯贤这个骗子。

金俊勉绝望的想。

可是他太困了，在边伯贤终于真的开始帮他清洗的时候，他干脆心安理得的趴在边伯贤肩膀上睡着了……

醒过来的时候是九点半。他仿佛听到了不远处学校里面的上课铃声。

一转头，床上只有自己。卧室外有声响，看来是边伯贤先起床了。

“边伯贤，你为什么不叫我起床！”明明昨晚也答应过他绝对不让他上课迟到的！金俊勉愤愤的穿了拖鞋起床，酸痛的大腿和腰让他一下想通，或许今天给自己放个假会更好。

他拉开门，闻到了厨房飘来的饭香，他往厨房走去，却先看到了坐在餐桌上举着勺子等待开饭的朴灿烈。

“灿烈你怎么在这里？”

“哥昨天让我九点来接伯贤呀。但刚刚给你打电话一直打不通，来敲门的时候伯贤就开门了。他说你今天不舒服，不去上课了。是生病了吗？”朴灿烈关切的问。

“额……也没有很不舒服……”

“一个人住的话，生病没人照顾，电话也打不通，太危险了。”朴灿烈道，“正好这几天伯贤也不忙，就让他搬过来照顾哥吧。”

厨房里的边伯贤也端着早餐窜了出来。

“我觉得灿烈说的对。”边伯贤十分自然的将手搭上了金俊勉的肩膀，在金俊勉看不见的角度，朝朴灿烈竖了一个大拇指。

————————————————————we are one(x

番外

后来金俊勉问朴灿烈，那天晚上他们出去喝酒，边伯贤是不是真的喝醉了。

“那他怎么突然就醒了啊？”金俊勉道，“明明前一秒还醉得不省人事！”

“难道不是因为你撞到他的头所以把他撞醒了吗？”

“你为什么会知道我撞到他的头？”

“……”

“他还跟你说了什么?”

“我和他是从小玩到大的兄弟……”

“……”

“但细节他真没跟我说！我也不是很想知道啊！你们两个大男人  
……”

“……”

“他喝醉了抱着电线杆叫你名字的样子我真该拍下来给你看看的。”

END


End file.
